Random 4
by Hiyame
Summary: A trilogy of plot mangling. Fun. Basically, Sephiroth appears to like Tifa, but that's not really what he's after. I hate Tifa, so I was so disgusted with myself when I found this on my computer. It won't stay this way, trust me.
1. The Beginning

**Random #4, The Beginning**

A/N: This is not Tifa/Sephiroth! I know it seems like that now, but it's not!

_This one is a weird one. In this one, Sephiroth has some weird thing for Tifa (slightly perverse, but I care not, I only do what my muses tell me too, snicker) and hunts her relentlessly. He even strikes a deal with a nameless entity so he can posses her dreams. Then he resurrects Aerith, and binds her to his house, forcing her to be the servant. There is hell to pay when Cloud finds out!_

_..................maybe. Who knows. We'll see._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Tifa ran. She knew that if she stopped running, the monster would get her. If she stopped, he could... She shuddered, and felt her strength waning. She had to stop, so she pulled into an ally way in the empty Midgar streets, where she rested. She finally turned to leave the alleyway, when she gasped. There he was, the monster. His eyes shining blue, like the ocean before a storm that swallows you whole. His hair, falling down in waves of silver, like a waterfall that perfectly defined his face. He would be beautiful, but he was far too dangerous. He grinned, the bloodlust dripping from his insane grin like poisoned honey. Sephiroth, the greatest Shinra General of all time. He had been pursuing her with his mind bent on one desire... To kill her. He drew his sword, the impossibly long Masume, and charged at her. Before he struck her, there was a horrific ripping noise, and someone fell to the floor in front of her. She peered over, and saw the dead eyes of... Cloud.

Her hands flew to her face, suppressing a gasp. Cloud, the love of her life had appeared as if out of nowhere and saved her. Saved her, died for her. As she stared at him, she felt the tears dripping down her face in small, tainted rivers. Sephiroth has taken two people that she knew and cared for from her, and now he would pay. She placed one hand on Cloud's broken back, then the other, feeling the blood seep out and cover her hands. Then she fiercely ripped the sword out of his back, and turned to face him. She charged him, sword outstretched, aiming for the heart, but Sephiroth had other plans. He didn't try to fight back, he simply raised the sheath, and before she could stop herself, she rammed the sword into the sheath. He flung the sheath up, and she went flying over his head. She landed behind him in the middle of the street. He laughed, the his perfectly shaped lips began to form words.

"I must thank you for returning my sword to me. I find it very valuable, and would hate to lose it." With a flourish, he turned to walk off. Tifa simply sat there, then stood straight up. With an inhuman scream, she launched herself at him. He just skillfully dodged the frenzied attack. She spun around.

"Bastard!" She yelled out, and threw herself at him again. But this time he threw down his sword and caught her. He grip her in his vise-like hands, as she struggled to get away.

"I'm going to make you regret that." He smiled a vampiric smile. He slammed her up against a wall in the deserted alleyway. She strained against him as she felt the air leaving her lungs. She closed her eyes fiercely, hoping her closed eyes would protect her from his piercing gaze. _What kind of game is he playing at_, she wondered. She opened them again, and to her surprise, his face was right in front of hers. Before she could say anything, he leaned in, and their lips met. She gasped in surprise, and he seized his chance. He slipped his tongue in, melding with hers. She tried to pull away, repulsed, but he seized her and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sephiroth felt her push against him, but he just smiled into the kiss, and let go of her with one hand, running it down her spine. She shivered involuntarily, instantly loathing herself for it. She was thrown to the ground, and he straddled her, grinning gleefully as he placed a hand to her mouth, stifling her. Her tears rose, unbidden, as she found herself desperately torn between the desire push him away, or to pull him closer. Her hands drifted to his waterfall of hair, entwining in it, leaving bloodied marks on his face. Cloud's blood. She pulled herself closer to him, and felt their bodies meet. He began kissing her neck, and she let out a soft moan. Her body was reacting, but her mind was screaming. _No, don't! He killed Cloud, and Aeris. Cloud's body is over there! What are you doing!? _All she could do was silence the voice in her mind as she gasped and moaned under Sephiroth's treatment. Then, suddenly...

Tifa sat bolt upright in bed, panting, in a cold sweat. She looked around her familiar room. Same bed, same walls, same happy pictures of her and Cloud. It had all been a dream. As she stared at her picture of Cloud, she shivered. She couldn't get over that feeling of betrayal. She had stepped over Cloud's dead body, into Sephiroth's waiting arms, with Cloud's blood on HER hands. She knew that it was just a dream, but she still felt like she had horribly betrayed Cloud. She didn't know how she would face him.. To act on her desire, and to love Sephiroth..... Her tears sprang to her eyes, running in waterfalls down her face. "No.." she whispered aloud. There was no feeling between her and Sephiroth, only hate. She would never live out her dream in reality, and would try to keep it all away from Cloud. But, that horrible, wonderful feeling... That beautiful pleasure he had instilled in her, it revolted her.... And she also found herself aching to feel his arms around her again. It haunted her. She lay awake the rest of the night, crying and shivering from the cold slowly taking over her heart. And somewhere, far away, someone laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey kid. What happened to you? You look like you slept under the wheel of a truck!" Cid chuckled playfully at the sight of Tifa after she dragged herself out of bed. She glared at him. She did NOT sleep well last night, and she was ready to kill anything that moved.

"Not. Now. Cid. You. Idiot." she pronounced each word carefully, with nothing unlike hatred in her voice. After a night of torturing herself with her betrayal over and over again, a night without sleep, for fear another dream, she couldn't handle even a light-heated joke. As Cid cowered behind a counter, a stab at her she was sure, Cloud came dashing out into the main hallway.

"Tifa! I need to talk to you." Cloud noticed the look that she gave him, a mixture of sleepy defiance and the scared look of a child asked to sleep with the wolves. "Now!" She sighed, and followed him into his "office" aboard the ship. It was really an unused room, but no one wanted to spoil Cloud's brief moments of happiness. He quickly shut the door behind him. "What happened last night?" he asked sternly. The color drained out of Tifa's face. _How could he possibly know?_ She pleaded with herself.

"Ha..Happened? What are you talking about?" she finally managed to splutter out. He looked at her, hard. She felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Last night I heard noises from your room, so I went to check on you. You were crying, And saying someone's name over and over again..." More color than Tifa thought possible drained from her face, turning it to a very pale white.

"Um, whose name, if I can ask?" she stuttered, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Mine, with a lot of pain..." he whispered softly. Tifa began to breathe again. "And Sephiroth's in something which is definitely NOT pain. It was more like you were calling out to him, as if you were expecting him to answer! Was he here last night?! Tifa, do you know where he is?!" he was staring at her so intently, that she was sure that he was very angry. She gulped, which he noticed. "What the hell is going on, Tifa!? Answer me!" he shouted, his face turning red with anger and impatience. Suddenly, there came a knock on his door, and Tifa sighed a sigh of relief, which was quickly taken back when she heard the news.

" We have landed, however, there was someone who entered the ship. He matches your description of Sephiroth quite well, so I am slightly worried..." he drifted off. Cloud glared daggers at her, seething with anger and suppressing the urge to hit her.

"Don't be. Tifa and I will see to this problem" He snarled, still staring at her intently. Tifa started. _Me?_ _Wonderful_.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because there is something that I would like you, and him, to explain." he sneered. Tifa, for the first time in her life, was truly frighted. That was a sneer of pure malice, that nothing human should be able to pull off. She simply stayed quiet. Cloud forcibly grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her down the hall, to the cargo hold. Tifa knew instantly where Sephiroth was, and rushed down the hall, hurried by something she couldn't explain, and Cloud had to rush to keep up. Sephiroth was standing among the boxes of the cargo hold. He slowly turned around, noticing the beauty rushing towards him. He smiled, and focused on her. Their eyes met, and she felt a twinge of what she felt in her dream, pure desire. She froze instantly. Cloud kept running, whipped out his sword, and barreled straight for him. "What the hell did you do to Tifa?!" he shouted. Sephiroth simply whirled, dodging the attack.

"That's for her to tell. But," he smashed his hand into the back of Cloud's head, knocking him out instantly, "Not till I talk to her first." Cloud dropped to the ground. Sephiroth smirked a self contented smirk. Then he turned to Tifa. "So, how do you enjoy seeing me for the second time?" She gasped.

"You sent the dream! How.."

"I struck a deal with some god, gives me control over your dreams..." he smiled "Forever."

" Why? Why me? Why am I so 'special'"

"Because." he took a step toward her, "I have found myself longing for you, in these past days since I saw you." he reached up a hand and brushed the hair out of her face. She started to close her eyes, then shot them open and batted his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, letting her nervous gaze fall on Cloud. He was right to be worried. She was starting to let her guard down in the presence of one of the most difficult enemies that they were likely to cross. Ever.

"Fine" he sighed, "But, I have a proposition for you. I am hosting a little, ah, get-together in a grand, far-off country called Cray. I have informed them that a beautiful 'Sky Princess' would show. It's invitation only, however..." he reached inside his coat, pulling out lacy, black invitations "I won't be happy till the 'Sky Princess' shows up. So, here is your invitation." he handed her two of the frilly things.

"Two?" she mused aloud. It hadn't even crossed her mind to refuse them.

"Yes, one for the 'Princess', and one for whom she wishes to bring." he reached out a hand and ran it through her hair, stopping at the tie on the end. He gently untied it, and retied her hair at the top, so it made a rather large pony-tail. "Please, don't mention me to Cloud." he paused, then resumed stroking her hair. "He might get a little unhappy." Cloud groaned on the floor, indicating that he was waking up. Sephiroth looked at him quickly, then looked back at Tifa, almost painfully. "Good Bye, Tifa, I hope to see you soon." Sephiroth quickly jumped out the large cargo hold window. Tifa spun around and knelt down by Cloud, helping him up.

"Uhh, what..? Tifa?" she nodded quickly. "What did you do to your hair?" she stopped.

" Just a change, Cloud, just a change." She smiled, but her heart was breaking. He smiled back.

"Could you help me to my room?" he said, taking a few hesitant steps. "Wait, where's Sephiroth?" he tried to turn around, but he almost fell over. Tifa caught him.

"Relax, I made him run away, like a scared little girl." Tifa half-laughed. Cloud chuckled

"That's our Tifa. Dealing with everyone her own way, without someone saving her!" Cloud laughed, but Tifa's blood froze. Her mind flashed back to Cloud's dead eyes. He was trying to save her... She forced a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." She laughed. Hoisting him up, she dragged him to his room. She walked slowly back to her room after laying him down to rest. _Resting, now there's a good idea_ she thought sourly. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see the cleaning lady bending over her bed."What are you doing?" she asked accusingly. The cleaning lady stood up immediately.

"Sorry, milady, but you received a package a few moments ago, and their appears to be no signature on the note, and it just appeared in your room, so naturally I was suspicious of something dangerous." she blurted out. She bowed and ran out, under Tifa's angry gaze. She looked to the package, noticing the note off to the side. She walked forward, opening the lumpy package with a single swipe. There lay a pair of glittering shoes, a gorgeous dress, a shining hair band, and a matching bracelet. She looked at the price for the hair tie. She suddenly felt dizzy. "28 million gil for a hair tie?!" with that she had to sit down, looking at the king's fortune of an outfit. She immediately snatched up the note. It read:

_To my dearest Sky Princess,_

_I hope you have not found this outfit alarming, or slightly over expensive. I merely reasoned that the beautiful Sky Princess should have a beautiful outfit to match. This gorgeous outfit pales in comparison of your outstanding beauty. But how could this mer rag expect to compare? I am not trying to buy your love, I merely thought that you would want something nice to wear to my get-together._ _I hope to see you there._

_-S_

Tifa gasped. This beautiful outfit, these kind and loving words, these are all from Sephiroth? She quickly put the note in her skirt pocket. She pushed the clothes to the side, and flopped down on the bed. She spent the rest of the waking hours thinking, dreading the dawn.

**Next Chapter: Ballroom's Secrets**

"Desecration is the better part of Valor"


	2. Ballroom Secret's

**Random #4, Ballroom's Secrets**

"Tifa, you want me to do what?" Cloud whined, as Tifa explained to Cloud about the invitations. Well, more like boldfaced lied about the invitations.

"Once again, my cousin from the distant country of Cray has invited us to a glorious party, of which I am to be present. I was told to bring a..." she paused, knowing this would cause a positive reaction, but would be more of a lie than she liked. Sephiroth specifically avoided using the word date. "I was told to bring a date." she finished simply, drawing a blush from Cloud.

"Yeah, okay." he said while covering his face. Cloud looked up at the clock. It was 22:15, meaning late. "I should turn in. The thing is tomorrow, right?" Tifa looked at him.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Cloud." She headed off to her room without a look back.

As she wrapped herself in the comforting layers of blanket and sheets, she slowly drifted into the world of slumber. But no dreams for her tonight. She commanded her dream self to the spirit room, where she locked the door behind her. She then fluttered over to the spirit dairy, where she flipped over to a new page.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Gods, I don't know what to do. Sephiroth, my most hated and feared enemy, is suddenly in love with me(shudder), and I am doing nothing to stop it. Ever since he showed me that horrible dream, I have thought about him ceaselessly. I don't love him, but I can't help but wonder. It seems that I am welcoming his love, yearning for his touch... No! That's not possible! I hate him! But, if that is so, dear diary, then why did I spend so much time today convincing Cloud to come with me to a ball he invited me to? I lied to Cloud, told him something about a cousin. How will I explain the dress? How will I explain the fact that Sephiroth will be there, waiting for me? And I know these facts, yet I yearn to go anyway. Why is that, dear dairy? Tell me please. Tell me that I don't want him near me. Tell me that I hate him. Tell me, please. I need someone to._

_-T.i.f.a._

"Okay. You don't love him, you hate him. You don't want him near you. Good enough?" A voice from behind intoned. It sounded sad, almost hurt. Tifa whiled around, and there stood Sephiroth.

"You! I locked the door so you couldn't get in!" she half-shouted. He flinched.

"Yes, me. I have control over your dreams, remember? I can do whatever I want in your dreams." he voiced, with that same, sweet, sad voice. For some reason, it made Tifa sad. Sephiroth turned away. He started for the door, when he felt someone reaching for him. He turned, and saw Tifa stop in mid-reach. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. She started to pull back, when he reached forward and pulled her to him. She fell into his comforting embrace. She briefly thought about pulling away, but she didn't. She instead, embraced him back. They sank to the floor, lost in the embrace. "What happened to hating me, not wanting me near you?" he asked in that low, sweet, sorrowful voice that she hated so much to hear. She hugged him tighter.

"It's just a dream, it's not real. I can claim it never happened. I still hate you. You killed my father, my near-sister, and you killed my hope for the future. I wish you were dead!" she finished venomously. She could fell his heart breaking as he pulled away from her. He stood up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have intruded. I'll leave now. I don't expect to see you tomorrow, so.. I guess... bye..." he drifted out. She stared after him, and for some reason, her heart filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered with her face turned down.

Tifa dragged herself out of bed, and into the shower. It was cold, but she didn't notice, her mind too filled with thoughts of the day ahead. She got out and wrapped her hair up. She got the nice clothes out of the closet and locked herself in the bathroom. As she slipped the dress on, she was amazed how well it fit. It supported her chest perfectly, hung off her hips in a perfect wave. It was warm, like someone hugging her... she briefly saw a picture in her head, of Sephiroth standing behind her, hugging her... she shook it off. She unwrapped her hair, and let it fall. It fell to about the knees. She pulled out a pearl comb and brush that she bought from Costa De Sol, and brushed out her long mass of hair. She pulled it up, and put it in the large pony-tail Sephiroth had so lovingly given her. She felt a brief pain, thinking of her harsh words to him in the dream realm. None of them were untrue, but maybe... she shook that thought off as well. She smiled at her pretty reflection, felling more than a little conceited. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door. Tifa pulled it open a crack, surprised to see the cleaning lady there.

"Milady, someone left this for you yesterday, on the bed, but I took it accidentally. I'm so sorry!" she handed it to Tifa before she could say anything. Tifa looked at the note.

_My Sky Princess,_

_This little thing sparkles, but dims, when placed in a contest with your dazzling smile._

Tifa noticed it was a little tube of lipstick. She smiled. It was almost comical, Sephiroth buying her lipstick. She popped open the top, and gasped at the dazzling beauty that the light threw off of it. It was so dazzling, she put it on immediately. It was shiny, but also a beautiful dark red. It shown on her large lips, giving her a almost _shojo _ quality. She made a kissing face, posing as she put on the matching bracelet to her headband. All that she needed were the shoes. She steeped out of her bathroom, and floated to her bed, giving a little spin as she flopped down on her back on her bed. As her hair settled around her, she stared at the ceiling, trying to remember where she had put the shoes. Then she sat up. "I could have sworn I put them here..." she looked around, but they were nowhere to be found. She sighed and decided to go check on Cloud.

Meanwhile, in the other room... Cloud was deciding that today he would tell her, he would tell her that he loved her. He was sure that she loved him back. But what if she didn't... nope, he wasn't going to think about that. As he fixed his bow tie on, he heard a slight noise from the door, like the clearing of a throat. He turned to the entrance, and lost his breath. There stood Tifa, wearing a beautiful gown, her hair down up, he lips more luscious than usual. She smiled.

"How are you doing?" she asked sweetly. He blushed. She looked so beautiful, he was fighting to regain his breath. She waltzed in and stood painstakingly close.

"F...fine." he mumbled, blushing again. She saw his reaction and smiled. She backed away, when his hands shot out and grabbed her, forcing her close. "Listen Tifa..." he began, his face closing the distance between him and her. " Tifa, you are a beautiful women, and I have finally realized that I... I have feelings for you." He pulled her even closer, so they're noses where touching. "I'm trying to tell you that I... love you, Tifa." he whispered. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned slightly down, and their lips meet. She smiled, happy for the first time in a while. She pulled herself next to him, loving the way that he makes her feel. But her eyes opened for a brief second, and glanced at his face. He was blushing, but only slightly, and he was smiling... her eyes opened wide. That smile... She flashed back to her dream kiss with Sephiroth. She suddenly felt so dirty. Cloud thinks that this is her first kiss... She smacks him away, and he falls to the ground, with a hurt expression. Tifa put on a scowling face.

"Hey! Just because I invited you as my "date" per se, doesn't give you the right to do that to me. I am going to finish getting ready. Good day!" she stormed off, ignoring his heartbreaking gaze.

She located her shoes, shoved under her bed, and put them on. She felt guilty for how she acted, but when she thought of Sephiroth, how he violated her... she shivered, for more reasons than one. She was going to talked to him today, make him explain his actions better than he had before. She was going to make him face her anger. He ruined her for Cloud, and she was NOT going to take it lightly Tifa looked up at the clock, grimacing at the time it read. It was time to go. She got up, straightened out her dress, and brushed out the door.

She had nearly left the airship by herself when Cloud rushed to catch up with her. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he started fumbling over words.

"Look, Tifa. I am... SO sorry that I didn't ask your permission, but I've these feelings for you for a long time and..." she raised her hand, indicating for him to stop.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said shortly, without looking at him. She didn't want to see his hurt face, she couldn't. Not until this was resolved. She just shook her head, and they went the rest of the way in silence.

For the next hour or so after arriving, Tifa was wondering around as if looking for someone, but Cloud looked right through her. _Well, that's it then. I know how she feels. Man, I thought that she liked me, but it seems like that will never happen. Hey... Where did she go?_

It was true. Tifa seemed to have disappeared. He just sighed and leaned back, giving up.

It was odd, that now Tifa found herself in a closet with Sephiroth. But this was different. He showed none of his former kindness, and there was a cold glint in his eye. She was suddenly afraid. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, seizing her mouth roughly. Coaxing her tongue out, she hesitantly complied. He suddenly clamped his mouth down, drawing blood. She recoiled and stared at him hatefully.

"I knew that it was just an act. I knew it!" she turned her head and spit blood. He grinned wolfishly.

"Yes, you will admit that I am a brilliant actor. And now your locked in a closet with me, and poor Cloud is alone and defenseless." Tifa chocked.

Cloud heaved another sigh, and was going to get up when suddenly he felt hands to his back. He was shoved from the chair and into a back room before he knew what was happening. And then everything went dark.

Tifa was sobbing. Why hadn't she told him everything? And Sephiroth knew that this is what would happen. She felt like such a fool.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked fearfully, cringing at his insane grin.

"Nah. I'll just knock you around for a bit, and then I'll leave you here. Then, when you come to, you'll be stuck knowing that you're infatuation with the enemy cost Cloud his life. And he really did love you, you ungrateful bitch. But you wanted what you couldn't have. Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself. And there's more to my plan, but you won't hear it."

"Then why tell me that there's more?"

"To keep you on your toes." With that, he grabbed a steel bar that was on the side, and cracked it against her head. She saw stars, but dropped instantly. He turned and broke the doorknob off, and pushed it open. He walked to the back room, rapped on the door twice and left. He knew that they would know where to take the unconscious Cloud. He smirked and boarded the private airship that would take him to the Iceclad Mountains, his safe haven. He would welcome Cloud with a little surprise of his own.

"They should have been back by now. Where are they?" a worried Vincent muttered to himself. Cid took notice instantly his worry. He could always sense what the black haired vampire was feeling or thinking, considering how that was all that he ever thought about. He really had feelings for poor Vin. But he knew that was NEVER going to happen (me: Foreshadow? Nooo, well maybe. -) He reached out and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He said that he was going to tell her that he loved her today, right. Their probably holed up in a hotel somewhere. If their not back by tomorrow night, we'll go look for them. But, you know..." he gulped. Now was his time. "... we have to pass the time until they get back." Vincent looked at him, confused.

"How?" Cid took a deep breath. This is going to be hard.

Tifa woke several hours later. She sniffed and pulled herself to the wall. Sephiroth was gone, probably off killing Cloud right now. She had played straight into his hands. She chocked back a sob. She wouldn't go back to the airship. If they found out what she did, they would never look at her the same again. She couldn't face them. She let her head fall back to the wall, tears rushing in torrents down her face. She lamely thought _I'm sorry Cloud._

Cloud woke up in a warehouse, and realized that he was tied. He looked around, but his eyes widened. Sephiroth was standing there, smiling rather evilly.

"I have to admit. That girl does deliver." Sephiroth shook his head and walked in front of him.

"What girl?" Sephiroth put on a face of pure shock.

"You mean, you didn't know? Why, it was Tifa. She sent you straight into my hands by dragging you along to the party that I invited her too." Cloud's eyes widened, and Sephiroth smirked. He had been waiting for this for awhile now. "Ah, but I was manipulating her the whole time, so don't worry. Kiss a girl a few times, and she's like putty in your hands." Sephiroth chuckled as Cloud struggled against his chains. Sephiroth lifted a hand and ran it along Cloud's neck, drawing a nearly inaudible gasp from the blonde, causing a sneer to appear on Sephiroth's face.

"But all I ever wanted was you. I was just using her to get to you. But I guess that you'll find out about that." He grinned in that wolfish way again. He lifted Cloud's chin, and seized his face, sliding his tongue into his unprotected mouth. Cloud wanted to gag, but his body was reacting against his mind. He raised his tongue and let it dance with Seph's. And Sephiroth knew that he had Cloud right where he wanted him.

**Next Chapter: Redefined Life**

In the next chapter, everything is finished in the final part of the trilogy.


End file.
